Talk:Tips/@comment-107.15.231.141-20131222215910/@comment-98.204.230.38-20131223002127
Ouch; seems like you've been getting a lot of bad runs. The first Hero I actually beat Goo with was the Rogue (then Mage, then Warrior; the Warrior seemed to always get hungry/starving faster than the other 2 classes with Huntress, so I died a lot with the Warrior). My heroes usually die on Depths 3-4, when them annoying Sewer Crabs show up. But they're nothing compared to the Evil Eyes/Orbs of Hatred in the Demon Halls; those guys are the single, most OP mob in the game. ╬(-_-) You literally need a +3 Ring of Evasion & a Wand of Amok to survive those accursed things. Here's a tip for you. When exploring a depth, don't enter the rooms right away; explore the hallways first, so your map gets lit up & you locate all the doors. The exit to the next depth is usually on the side of the room that's opposite from the entrance. For the most part, enter the smaller rooms first; those usually contain the food rations & keys for that depth. Save the bigger rooms for last, as those usually contain most of the depth's mobs. You'll mostly be able to differentiate the big rooms from the small, once you've lit up the hallways on your map - just zoom out a bit to get that perspective. As for Goo.. if you're not having luck with weapons/wands & armor, make sure you have at least 1 Firebloom seed & 1 Earthroot seed. Before you enter Goo's room, plant your Earthroot seed outside, next to the door (better, if you plant it diagonally from the door, rather than next to it; and better, if you plant it on top of water, as the water washes away Goo's Caustic Ooze). Then enter the room & wake Goo up. On your way back out of the room, plant the Firebloom seed right on the doorway, then step on the Earthroot seed & do not move. Wait for Goo to show up; it'll step on your Firebloom seed & will continue to take Damage over Time from the Burning debuff. Kill it while it burns; it'll keep burning 'til it dies. This is the easiest way which doesn't heavily rely on a good weapon & armor, but you don't always have to beat Goo this way. If you chance on a run where Goo's room isn't filled with water (except for a small puddle), it'll be easier to kill it, since it won't be able to heal from walking on the water. Main point here is to keep Goo away from the water. You stand on water; & have Goo stand on dry floor. But this method relies more on you actually having a decent weapon & armor. If you check the comments on Yog-Dzewa's page (the final boss of the game), you'll see that some people have indeed already beaten the game. Try to read their comments for anything that might be of help/use to you. I'm actually on Depth 24 right now, as a Warden. I have it cleared & am about to fight Yog-Dzewa. Just taking inventory of my items before I dive in for the final battle. - Shadow Automaton